The invention relates to an acoustic wall for streets and parks and for the gardenlike design comprising several substantially U-shaped frame members arranged one behind the other and spaced from one another, which U-shaped frame members are connected among one another and have mats on their front and side surfaces. Such acoustic walls are used in order to reduce the spread of traffic noise.